User talk:Koisuru
Please leave new messages at the bottom. /Archive 1 (2008) - /Archive 2 (2009 -) =2009= Anime vs Manga It might take weeks and even months for me to complete the Anime Pages. In the mean time, would you mind going to This site and reading the manga there so that you can enter info on the Eureka Seven manga. I can't do everything you know. - Zero - Talk 08:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Here is the link to the First Manga Chapter Page: Start Today. Use this code to create every new page: . Use the chapter template to link to the necessary uncreated pages (clicking on the redlinks will automatically go to the correct Page Creation Page). The call code given above automatically creates a basic Chapter page with the correct base format. - Zero - Talk 14:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I see that you have started making some of the pages. Have you been to the site I mentioned in my first post of this section yet? - Zero - Talk 16:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : Sorry but I'm not interested in reading the manga. --koイsuru (talk) 09:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I see. I did read it. The story is very different. So the data needs to keep in line with two stories instead of one. I'll try to do it but it may take months before the job is done. - Zero - Talk 17:36, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : Generally there shouldn't be any conflicts... can we just move the pages' content (anime and manga) to the main article but in separate sections? --koイsuru (talk) 10:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Have you been to the link I requested and read the manga yet? - Zero - Talk 07:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) : I don't wanna read it. –koisuru (talk) 18:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Division We're gonna have to think about finding a way to divide this wiki between the Manga and the Anime. The Manga storyline and the anime story line are just too different. For Example: Do you know that Dominic dies in the manga? - Zero - Talk 08:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : I don't know... what setup are you up to? In my other wiki, this is the setup that I have: a level 2 information heading under which there are level 3 headings, one for this one set of info and another for the other set. :P Do you want that? --koイsuru (talk) 07:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure myself. I'll think about it some more then tell you. Right now there are two ideas I have. The first is to put two sections in the page, one for manga the other for anime. The Other idea is to make two pages for each character, one for manga the other for the anime. - Zero - Talk 07:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) : What about the common things for both manga and anime? Are they few? --koイsuru (talk) 09:16, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Extremely, Did you know that in the Manga the Scub Corrals wanted to absorb Renton because he was the human they were searching for, the next step in their evolution? When Eureka tried to stop them they hurt her and threw her away saying that it was a mistake making her so different from them. Did you know that they were afraid of humans when they first came to earth and wanted to absorb all of them just so they could be alone? They were bad in a sense. They wanted to leave earth knowing that if they left earth would die? The whole storyline is different with only the base being the same. And what the SOF did at Ceudades Del Cealo but then thier motives for doing it were different. There was no Norb or Sakuya; and Gonzy was an ex-Sage not a Coralian. - Zero - Talk 08:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I gave you a link to a site with all the scans of the manga, it's in the first post of the Anime vs Manga Section of this page. Go see for yourself. The story is much darker in the manga as compared to the anime. Dominic dies, Holland gets his arm chopped off by his brother, etc, etc. - Zero - Talk 08:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : So if there is a some page XXXX then do we put section headings with ? What if there are a lot of differences; will XXXX be a disambiguation page or one of the Manga or Anime version? --koイsuru (talk) 14:17, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know. But there is some good news. I'm getting free from my finals on 15th. I'll probably start mass editting after that, I hope. Plus, I've already prepared several pics for uploading. I'll see if I can upload them in the next few days. - Zero - Talk 13:17, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, now it's unavoidable. We'll have to make seperate pages for all three different types of characters. Manga, Anime and Movie. The differences are just too big. What do you think? You can see the Manga on onemanga.com and the Anime and Movie on animecrazy.net for free. - Zero - Talk 10:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) TypeZERO Page I was wandering around the site and noticed that someone managed to post a picture of the 909's car mode in the TypeZERO page and the picture just happens to also be captioned TypeZERO car mode would have changed it myself but regretfully i don't know how to edit pictures yet. Krig13 04:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I got it double check it to see if it really is the Spec1, though. User:Chief 117 17:26, May 16, 2009 Original Soundtracks Because there are two soundtracks. Two as in plural. - Zero - Talk 03:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Eureka Seven Movie in America That's right. On September 24th, at 7:30 p.m. the Eureka Seven movie will premire, in English, in select theaters throughout the nation. this is a one-day event, so make plans. Chief 117 13:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Chief 117Chief 117 13:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hub Link Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub. I am asking if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. --Sxerks 03:03, September 23, 2009 (UTC) : Done. –koisuru (talk) 12:47, September 23, 2009 (UTC) hi thanks and if you need any more help write to me :) =2011= Hi I hope to add things as time passes as best as I can find time and interest. Haved loved the series since I saw it, and watched it 3 times already. I recently read through the manga online, and since they are not included, I'll try to work on those. I'm unfamiliar with working a wiki, but I'll be using others as a reference. (The One Piece wiki). I changed up the Chapters template to use. I have a question about images and the 'licensing' information. If I want to include an image from the first page of a chapter, do I need some permission or such to include it? (For example, I would either put the first page up or screenshot a portion of it and use it for a chapter). Thanks. -Lilmp89 06:02, January 5, 2011 :Please feel free to edit as this is a wiki (and I don't have any more to contribute to it anyway ^__^). As for the images, I too don't know, but I think it'd be okay since it's just the "cover" of the chapter. I think "fair use" would be most appropriate. –koisuru (talk) 14:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 11:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Astral Ocean Hi, I saw you were the most recently edited (Feb27/11) out of the 4 admins on this wiki, and that you had most recently signed on (Jan12th/12). I recently learned about a sequel to the anime series, apparently it is based on a new manga series about Eureka. Due to this, I think when it airs (schedules for April) this wikia might see more activity. I noticed someone has already made 2 new characters in Category:Characters in Eureka Seven AO. I hope it is okay but because AO is a new series I grouped that and Category:Characters in Eureka Seven into a recreated Category:Characters. I'm not sure what to do as an alternative unless AO is made a subcat of the main chars cat. There is information about the new series on Anime News Network. I'll create a stub for now I guess. +y@talk 20:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Well apparently there are alot of episodes on this wiki that do no have a "synopsis" part in them. I have taken the liberty to create a very detailed synopsis of the following episodes" Pacific State" "Date of Birth" and "Join the Future". I plan to make detialed synopsis for every episode that is lacking one. Thank you for creating this amazing wiki and I will do my best to meet up the standars the greatest anime ever, Eureka Seven obviously, sets out. signed by right2rage Fan art Is fan art allowed here? Because I've seen a number of fan art images here and I don't know if they're allowed. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'ki']] 16:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : No. –koisuru (talk) 10:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Permission to Edit Ao Fukai page I'd like if I could have permission to edit the Ao Fukai wiki page, as it is seriously lacking in information such as a character biography. I made a couple attempts to write this on your talk page, I apoligize if I did anything incorrectly. Geassexpert31 20:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) i was wondering if someone could change the background to something more eyecatching pleaseXn4ch0manx (talk) 04:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I just felt like it should be there and sumner shouldn't be letf out of the picture. Dragonsamurai14 (talk) Dragonsamurai14 I was thinking that you could help me on some stuff for the Eureka wikia maybe you can help me get some more photos for all of the people who want to make a wikia. Its so that they can find more photos of Eureka 7 like for exsample dominic and anomina and renton and eureka. If you could help me out with that.That would be great? Thank You Jessybarnett '2013' 'Admins' ''' '''Sorry for making a new topic, it's been a year sence you've been here and didn't have anywhere for 2013 (One sign along with recent edits showing you're inactive). I was wondering, if you see this, if you plan to hire new admins, seeing as they are all inactive. I've been trying to help clean this place up, and noticed we only now have about 2 or 3 active editors (including myself,) and non are the admins. If you don't see this for a few month and are inactive for a long time, (as far as the recent edits can tell me,) I will plan to adopt this wiki myself. But only if you don't return. TheUnown (talk) 04:49, May 7, 2013 (UTC)